Run
by CUtopia
Summary: Gellert after Ariana's death.


Entry for **"Astronomy"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** I would like you to write about how someone's death affects another person.

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Silver) Bathilda Bagshot; Challenge: Write about Bathilda and her relationship with Gellert Grindelwald.

* * *

Though it was not cold on this summer day, Gellert could feel shivers running down his spine and his body was shaking nearly uncontrollably as he pushed the door to the Bagshot cottage open, stormed inside and threw it close, pressing his back against the wood.

He tried to catch his breath while his thoughts were racing, circling around the same thing again and again and he was screaming inside his head.

 _She is dead... she is dead... what did I do?!_

Sweet Ariana... so innocent, so cute, so lovable... Her wonderful, warm brown eyes, he tried to think of them, of the happy twinkle he had seen inside of them when she had been controlled and calm... But his mind was haunted by the memory of her staring blankly into the air.

These beautiful eyes, dead, empty.

She had not been supposed to come out of her room, but she had, as soon as Albus, Aberforth and he had started fighting... He knew how much Ariana hated to witness conflicts and how she disliked when people she loved were discussing loudly...

What if it had been his curse that had hit Ariana?!  
He could barely bear the thought that it could have been him who had killed her by accident.

Gellert loved Ariana, in a sweet, nearly innocent way that only she could show to him, and the thought that she was gone was still a bit unbelievable.

Slowly, nearly unnoticed by himself, salty tears started to run down his cheeks and guilt was weighing down his heart, making every beat hurt physically though the pain was only supposed to be in his soul.

He had to go... all he wanted was to run, he did not wanted to stay here, in Godric's Hollow while knowing that she would not wait for him in the garden, an innocent smile on her lips when she looked at him.

Also he could not bear the thought of possibly having to see Albus, that he would accuse her of killing his sister...

No, he had to leave, immediately...

It did not take him long to rush into his room and pack is bags, all the while crying silently, allowing himself for once to loose a bit of control over himself.

"Gellert, you home already?" He suddenly heard his great-aunt Bathilda exclaim from downstairs, making him jump in surprise. After taking a few deep breaths, he wiped the tears off his cheeks and he grabbed his bags, carrying them down the stairs where his great-aunt was standing, looking slightly worried – normally, Gellert would stay at the Dumbledore's place all day.

"I am going home, aunt Bathilda. I am sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I need to go... it... it was wonderful to see you again, and I will miss you...," Gellert said, grabbing her hand while hoping that she would not notice how much his own was shaking. "You were very kind to me..."

"Oh, it was so nice to have you here... But why do you have to leave so soon?" Bathilda asked, looking extremely confused, but Gellert could not tell her the truth. He had found that he was able to tell her things that he could not tell his parents, she would always listen to him, but he could not tell her that he feared that he had just killed Ariana.

Not even Bathilda would act kindly after hearing something like that.

Hot, boiling hate pulsed through his veins, he hated himself, the ideas he had had in the past... He was a monster...

"Farewell, aunt Bathilda," he whispered, pressed a kiss to her cheek and tried not to run as he left the cottage, suddenly feeling oddly numb on the inside, as if he would never feel love again, as he had killed the only being on this world who had shown him that love was more important than power.

And now, all that was left was the will to seek for power.


End file.
